The present disclosure relates generally to data communication with memory devices within a machine. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to a coupler board for wireless data communication with multiple memory devices within a machine.
A common trend in machine design is to organize a machine on a modular basis, wherein certain distinct subsystems of the machine are bundled together into modules which can be readily removed from the machine and replaced with new modules of the same or similar type. A modular design facilitates great flexibility in the business relationship with the customer. By providing subsystems in discrete modules, visits from a service representative can be made very short, since all the representative has to do is remove and replace a defective module. Actual repair of the module may take place away at the service provider's premises. Further, some customers may wish to have the ability to buy modules “off the shelf,” such as from an equipment supply store. Indeed, it is possible that a customer may lease the machine and wish to buy a succession of modules as needed. Further, the use of modules, particularly for expendable supply units (e.g., copier and printer toner bottles) are conducive to recycling activities. In addition, modules may be used for anti-theft or security purposes, for example where the module may be removed by the user to disable the machine (e.g., face plates on automobile radios and wireless network cards installed in laptop computers).
In order to facilitate a variety of business arrangements among manufacturers, service providers, and customers, it is known to provide these modules, also known as “Customer Replaceable Units” or CRUs, with electronically-readable memory, also known as “Customer Replaceable Unit Monitors” or CRUMs, which, when the module is installed in the machine, enable the machine to both read information from the memory and also write information to the memory. The information stored in the CRUM can be used to monitor usage of the module as well as other functions related to the module. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,016,409 issued Jan. 18, 2000 and entitled “System For Managing User Modules in a Digital Printing Apparatus”, which is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety, describes various data that may be stored in a CRUM and various functions that may be performed using this data.
Another common trend in machine design is to manufacture a single base “platform” in hardware, and then use software controls in communication with the hardware to enable or disable one or more optional features. This may include, for example, both software controlled operational features as well as software controlled hardware features. For instance, with reference to digital xerographic “laser printers,” a basic hardware platform capable of outputting 40 pages per minute (ppm) can be modified to output pages at 30 ppm or even 20 ppm by altering the control software. Typical techniques for slowing down a basic hardware platform include simply running the various electric motors at slower speeds, or deliberately skipping an operational cycle (not feeding a print sheet, and withholding image data) for one or more of a given number of hardware cycles. The advantages of this business model include the desirability of selling different speed-rated machines at different prices to meet market demands, and also the ability to speed up a slowed-down machine (such as by loading in new software) should an existing customer decide he wants a faster machine. In a manufacturing, re-manufacturing, or repair environment, this arrangement us useful in minimizing the number of hardware configurations that must be manufactured or repaired.
Machines sold, installed, and serviced will typically require either customer interaction or service representative intervention to enable some or all of the possible optional features. One method of enabling and disabling the various optional features is to provide a secure EEPROM (Electrically Erasable Programmable Read Only Memory) device or other non-volatile memory (NVM) device as a system operation key (SOK). The SOK, which may be in the form of a card or other device that can be removed and installed by the customer or service representative, has data stored therein that is readable by the machine to control the optional features of the machine. To enable or disable the various optional features, the customer or service representative simply installs a SOK encoded with the appropriate data into the machine.
While the incorporation of removable memory devices such as SOKs and CRUMs in a machine can enhance the machine's functionality, the use of such memory devices requires that the machine include a means for communicating data between the memory devices and the control circuitry resident in the machine. For example, this may include the use of separate electrical contact terminals, harnesses, and other hardware for each SOK and/or CRUM installed in the machine. In another example, U.S. Patent Application Publication No. US 2005/0028100 published Feb. 3, 2005 and entitled “Wireless Machine Post-Launch Configuration and Option Upgrade,” which is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety, describes a secure EEPROM device or other NVM with a wireless interface for a SOK. In yet another example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,377,764 issued Apr. 23, 2003 and entitled “Method and Apparatus for Communication, Without A Solid Medium, Among Control Boards in a Printing Apparatus,” which is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety, describes a digital printing apparatus in which one or more modules has a board therein, which is able to communicate with another board within the apparatus by infrared or other wireless communication. Such wireless communication obviates the need for large and expensive wire harnesses.